


Something to Celebrate

by uwu



Series: gone, baby, gone [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, angsty banging, bangsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu/pseuds/uwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's leaving for war, and Steve's not going with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short i wrote it in like a couple of hours go crazy guys  
> also shout out to my amazing betas jay and molly u da best

  
Sometimes Steve can’t believe he’s got Bucky, but he does and he knows it (and Bucky knows it too). Can’t believe he’s got Bucky, who manages to be harsh and loving, tough enough to beat every guy this side of Brooklyn, and still manages to patch Steve up, and hold him through asthma attacks. Cleans the blood off of Steve after he’s been beat down, while he’s still got blood on himself from taking down anyone who looked at Steve wrong.

And he thinks yeah, the army deserves a man like that more than he does, but he’s only human, and if there’s one thing he’s been selfish about his whole life, it’s Bucky.

He’s not jealous, he’s not. Okay he is, but that doesn't matter because he’s happy (he’s not happy. How could he ever be happy when he can't go with him?) that Bucky’s shipping out. They need as many able men as they can get. He almost (almost) wishes he could make himself hate Bucky, just this once, but all he can think about is how much he’s gonna miss him. And how much he wishes he was going too.

That said, how jealous Steve is doesn't change how much he can appreciate Bucky in a uniform.

And _boy_ does he appreciate it. He’s brought back to what he’s doing when he Bucky can't quite hold back and thrusts into his mouth. His knees start to ache in a good way (in a different way than they do during winter when everything aches and he can't stop coughing), and he tries to take Bucky in deeper but gags a little. He’s still new to this, and still just as tiny as always, but for once that doesn't matter, because even though he’s on his knees, and it’s Bucky thrusting into his mouth and holding his head, Steve’s got all the power.

He looks up at Bucky and feels so smug at the look on his face, that he wishes he could smirk at Bucky.  Bucky’s cock feels heavy on his tongue, and he tries to breathe through his nose, wanting to press as close as he can to Bucky, take him in deep until his jaw aches. By this point he knows about keeping his mouth slack, and his teeth away, knows how to tongue at the head to get Bucky to whimper and moan above him.

He loves the way Bucky’s hands feel on his head, pulling at his hair, pushing and pulling his head this way and that - like he cant decide if he wants to pull him in close or fuck his mouth.

“Steve, jesus _christ_ ,” Bucky says above him, and Steve is so tempted to pull away and tell him off, but he’s not that mean.

He tries to make his throat relax even more as he takes Bucky in even farther, and feels a thrill shoot through him when his lips touch Bucky’s belly. He can't imagine how he looks right now, but if the grunt Bucky lets out when he looks down at him is any indication, it’s good.

He grips at Bucky’s hips and pulls just to push back again, and he doesn't gag, he fights the urge to gag and pushes forward until his lips are back to touching Bucky. Just when Steve starts thinking about pulling off to get Bucky to fuck his mouth, Bucky starts thrusting (slowly and gently at first), and it’s moments like these that make him wonder if they're one soul in two bodies. He soon forgets that train of thought when Bucky pushes in and out, making Steve bob his head to the rhythm so he doesn't gag.

And he loves this, loves giving head - sometimes he thinks more than he likes getting it - loves how Bucky looks and reacts, loves how safe and powerful he feels. How these are the only moments where when he can't breathe for a few seconds, he doesn’t feel scared.

“Steve Steve Ste-” Bucky gasps out, and Steve knows that tone, and what that means, and he pushes himself as far on his cock as he can, greedy for everything Bucky. He doesn’t pull off until he’s swallowed every last drop, and even then he doesn't quite want to, but he knows how sensitive Bucky gets after.

He looks up, at Bucky’s smiling face, his messed up uniform; the hat perched precariously on his head, his shirt all rucked up and pants open just enough to get his dick out and can't help but think,

_don't go without me._

__


End file.
